Visions In The Person
by Matthew Farris
Summary: Dayton Lee Moor was your average teen living in Eagle's Borough, Colorado with no thoughts about his future until one day after sending off a school school project in which he wrote his future self a letter, he recieved a response, from the year 2013...


**Intro**

My name? Dayton Lee Moor. Yes, Dayton. My parents couldn't settle between Donnie or Payton so they put them together and settled on Dayton. _How original_. I live on a small Native American reservation in Mount Eaglesborough, Colorado. I thought this was vital information you should know before you began reading my story.

You should know that this story is _real_. You can choose to believe it or not, but what you are about to read has _really_ happened to me. What you're about to read, is the truth.

Now I would have never thought what happened to me could even possibly be possible. Yes. I just said possibly possible. Who cares. There are going to be more unbelievable things in this story you are bound to not believe "just happened".

Have you ever wanted to know what you were going to be like in the future? Who you are going to marry? How many kids you will have? Or even about the career path you will choose to travel? I'm sure everyone has, but me, well I'm kind of different. My parents have always taught me to live in the present, forget about the past and await your future. So, I never actually thought about my future until I had a major decision to make. Heck, I don't even know what I'm wearing day to day let alone what college I want to attend.

But all of that changed when Mr. Seneca, my english teacher, assigned a _very_ special assignment that would soon change my past, present and future...

**Chapter 1**

"...then the X chromosome tries to fuse with..."

_Ugh_. Ms. Isaacs, my Biology teacher drummed on about chromosomes and their transformations. _Transformations into what?_ I asked myself as I droned her out and quietly yet rhythmically tapped out the melody to "Mary Had A Little Lamb".

"...but when you factor in the Y chromosomes, something amazing happens!" Ms. Issacs seemed excited at the thought of X and Y chromosomes. _Blah. Blah. Blah Blah. Blah. Blah._ Thats all I heard as she lectured the class. I rolled my eyes and dropped my pencil forcefully on the lab station. I swore if I had to listen to this for another minute, I'd scream!

She spoke on. As I opened my mouth let out the long awaited outburst, I was suddenly elbowed in the ribs by my lab partner, Diane. Diane was holding a red piece of paper politely and neatly folded down to the size of a credit card. _Mikey_ I thought. I smiled at Diane and eagerly grabbed the note. She soon after turned her attention back to Ms. Isaacs.

I slowly tried opened the note for if I ripped it open, I would have made a scene and Ms. Isaacs would have taken my note, and in return Mikey would have been in trouble alongside with me, so I decided to be as discrete as possible.

_**God this woman is killing my brain cells with every word she speaks. Does she not know the meaning of WE DON'T CARE? Lol.**_

I let out a loud giggle as I read the note. Ms. Isaacs quickly turned her attention toward me. I quickly pretended to clear my throat and looked skeptically around the room.

"Is there a problem Mr. Moor?" she asked. The look in her eyes was one of irritation and I knew she suspected me of _something_.

"Not at all Ms. Isaacs" I lied as I folded my hands on the lab table. She nodded and gave me "the look". When she turned her focus back to the topic at hand I grabbed my pencil and scribbled back my response: _**Dude I know! LOL. I'm over this class. I could literally do this in my sleep Mike.**_

I folded the note back up as neatly as I could and I tapped Diane on her shoulder. She rolled her eyes and sighed as I politely smiled and held the note in my fingertips. Diane was one of the few ones who _actually_ was paying attention. _I'll copy her homework and study guide next week_ I smirked as she took the note from me and passed it to Daniel. The note snaked around from student to student and ended up in Mikey's hands. He looked at me and rolled his eyes. He knew I'd be snuggling up to Diane for the assignment. He wrote back and the note snaked back into my possession.

_**Ha ha ha ha! Yeah right dude! You'll just suck up to Diane for the homework. Speaking of Diane, she is looking a bit irritated. Class will be out soon, but I have to stop by the library before English. Meet you in class?**_

I looked at Mikey and nodded in agreement. He put his pencil in his mouth and began gathering his books. I looked up at the clock centered above Ms. Isaacs' head on the wall behind her. _Only five minutes left. Thank. God._ I looked at Ms. Issacs and giggled cause she was _still_ talking! So I decided to gather my things. As soon as I was done the bell shortly rang after and the entire class darted out as Mrs. Isaacs stopped talking.

"Goodbye class, we'll continue the lecture tomorrow" she said as I sprang past her fast enough to not see me.

I walked out the door that led to the outdoor quad center. You see, Mount Eaglesborough is nestled deep in the Colorado mountains, so the views are breath taking. So, it was only natural that when they built Eaglesborough High that they built it so we could appreciate our natural surroundings. When I walked out into the quad, I stopped and breathe in the cold Colorado air and exhaled. It was so cold I could see my breath. It was early November so the cold season was just kicking kicking in. In Colorado our seasons are considered the same, but to us natives there is no Autumn. Winter is our Autumn out here.

I pulled my heavy brown jacket's furry hood over my head and shivered. I turned around quickly and joined my schoolmates in our attempts to scurry to our next class. At my high school there were an arrangement of students. Because we lived on a Indian reservation there were plenty of Native American students, but the reservation also doubles as a Air Force base, which is where the rest of us kick in. My father, Lt. Jeffery Moor, was transfered to Eaglesborough three years ago from Las Vegas.

"We'll be fine" he said, "Eaglesborough may be a small town, but I'm sure you can find new friends and new adventures there."

I didn't believe him, but I did trust him, and you know what? He was right. In eighth grade I met Michael. I was looking around the lunch area in middle school, looking for the _right_ place to eat. When I was turned away from literally _everyone_, I ended up eating my ham sandwich in the restroom stall. Disgusting, I know. It was long till I heard the bathroom door open and a stranger's calling.

"Hello?" I sat quietly. Maybe it was someone here to beat me up. "Hello?" the voice called again. I didn't dare respond. I then heard him pushing open stall doors, one by one. I quickly locked mine. He came to my door and stood there for a few second not saying anything. I shifted on the seat uneasily.

"I can see your feet" he chuckled. I looked down and saw my red Converse high-tops staring at me. I cocked my head and feet simultaneously. _Don't unlock the door. You stay quiet and he just MIGHT go away_ I thought.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." he said knocking on the stall gently. I sighed and open the door, allowing him to see my pathetic social excuse of a lunch time. I could tell he wanted to laugh, but he was being polite so didn't. "Wow, what a set up you got going on here"

I let out an unwanted laugh. "Yeah". He smiled.

"So you're new here right?" he asked

"How'd you know?"

"You got turned away from everyone at lunch, it's a ritual here. You know like a hazing" We both laughed. It was good to know. This meant that it wouldn't last. He out stretched a hand. "My name is Michael Orjalo"

I put my sandwich on my lap, wiped my hands on my pants and accepted his gesture. "Dayton. Moor. Well, Dayton Moor. Thats my name." We both laughed again.

"So do you want to eat lunch with me and my friends? You're more than welcomed"

I smiled. "Sure. Thanks a lot." I gathered my sandwich and put it back in my back pack. I stood up and we both walked off together.

"No problem," Michael said. "Oh and you can call me Mikey, _everyone_ does." Then, we both exited the restroom out into the lunch area.

When I got home that night my parents asked me what I did at school. I told them I made a friend.

So our friendship grew stronger over the years, especially when we entered high school. We became best friends, spending the weekends at each others houses, going to the mall together, even our families trips together. Now we were Juniors and nothing has changed.

I continued walking toward my English class. When I turned the corner to enter Hallway C/D, I smacked right into someone. With a _umph!_ I feel to the floor.

"Oh man, I'm _so_ sorry, I should've been watching where I was going" I apologized as I reached for the Calculus book they had dropped. At the same time a hand darted out for the book and touched mine. It wasn't the hand of a guy, but of a girl. I scanned up to her smiling face. A beautiful girl.

"Its okay" she said smiling as we both stood, hands still on the book. Her long wavy brown hair flowed downed to her shoulders. Her brown eyes seemed to smolder into my heart as I stared. Her facial features were exquisite and seemed almost flawless. She looked like an exotic porcelain doll. She seemed to be staring at me as carefully as I was staring at her. She spoke after a few seconds.

"Umm," she giggled, "Can I have my book back?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry" I said as I quickly released the book. "Okay, well bye." I abruptly said as I started down the hall wall.

"Wait!" she called after me. I slowly turned around. "Can you show me where," she looked down at a piece of paper that I figured was her schedule. "Room D114 is?"

I smiled. "Yeah, I'm actually heading there right now. Mr. Seneca?" I asked double checking.

She nodded. "Junior Literature?"

"Yep, that's it" I reassured her.

"Cool"

We walked down the hall together.

"So, my name is Dayton Moor by the way." I said.

"Jasmine Miller"

"So you're a transfer student?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, I'm from California. Palm Springs to be exact. My dad is in the Air Force."

"Mine too! We moved here three years ago from Las Vegas"

"Thats pretty cool. The city of neon lights"

I laughed. I noticed she was juggling more books than I had noticed. "Let me help with those" I said as I reached for the heavy mass from her arms.

"Oh you really don't have to" she blushed. Too late. I had already grabbed them from her. "Thanks"

We kept walking and in that small period of time I had learned she was half Native American and Caucasian, she had 2 sisters, on who was a Senior and the other a Freshmen at our school and a brother who was a Junior, hated carrots, but loves green beans and spinach, and she loved reading and was a reality television show junkie like me. I was bummed when our conversation was interrupted by the warning bell. I escorted her into the class and toward Mr. Seneca. Mikey looked at me with a quizzical look on his face. I smiled and made a face letting him know, I'd fill him. When we approached Mr. Seneca he noticed all the books in my arms and peered from over his glasses at Jasmine. He smiled with a chuckle.

"So who do we have here?" Mr. Seneca asked looking at Jasmine.

Jasmine outstretched her schedule to him with a smile. "Jasmine Miller"

Mr. Seneca grabbed the schedule and looked it over, he grabbed his roll sheet and marked her down. "Alright Ms. Miller, I see you have already met Mr. Moor here," he stated as he handed her schedule back. She looked at me then nodded bashfully. "I hope he has been a gentlemen, hmm?"

She nodded her head. "Well in that case," he turned to me with a smile. "Dayton, it is your duty to get Jasmine here caught up and help her with any problems she has, understood?" he quickly winked at me.

"Understood" I said with a smirk. He then turned his attention back to Jasmine .

"Jasmine, you can take the seat to the right of Dayton, and welcome to Eaglesborough High." he said with a sly smile.

"Thank you".

We both turned and I lead her to her desk and set her books down. To be honest, they had been so heavy they made my arms go numb, but complaining in front of a girl isn't cool.

"Thanks Dayton" she said was we sat down. Suddenly I heard a disgruntled clearing of the throat. I swiftly turned and was face to face with Mikey, with this lustful look in his eyes. _Ugh! Mikey._

"Oh, this is my best friend Michael Orjalo, he-" I started but was cut off by him.

"But people call me Mikey, and your name is?"

Jasmine chuckled. "Jasmine"

"Last name?" Mikey asked.

"Not important to you" She smiled.

I laughed and threw up a high five. She accepted with pleasure. I turned to Mikey and shook my hand as if I'd been burned. Mr. Seneca then stepped in front of the class and cleared his throat to calm the bust students. The class quieted down and came to after a few seconds.

"So today class, we're breaking our normal routine," barked Mr. Seneca. He wasn't really yelling, but as loudly as he speaks, he might as well be. "We are going to do a _special_ special assignment" the class' ears perked up after he said this. When Mr. Seneca said special, he really meant _special_. So we knew we were in for a treat. I turned to Jasmine who in return, turned to me and smiled. She had her pink three ring binder out and opened to a black piece of paper. She quickly darted her eyes to her folder. "Have you ever," Mr. Seneca began and quickly snapped my diverted attention back to him, "wandered what our futures are going to be like in five years? ten years? or in even twenty years?" The class was still. "well in twenty years, I'll be...well lets just say old." His long braid bounced as he chuckled. The class joined in. "Have you ever wandered who would be President of the United States? Maybe its you?" he asked. Mikey smiled and straightened up into a posture that was very elegant and manly like. "Or maybe who would win the Grammy for Best Album of the Year in 2017?" across the room Stacey Friend smiled proudly when Mr. Seneca looked at her. "Or maybe whose book would wind up being on the Wall Street Journal's Best Seller three years running?" he proudly beamed at me.

Mr. Seneca knew I loved to write. Ever since we first met my Freshmen year (he was my English teacher consectutively these past three years, he seemed to graduate to ever grade we did, but none of us minded) and he saw I had writing potential and offered me a spot on the school's newspaper, "The Eagle's Eye". I've always have a knact for writing. In Vegas, I won a one hundred dollar girft card to Old Navy in seventh grade, all because I submitted one of my short stories to the local newspaper. Ever since I could write, I knew I wanted to be an author. So when Mr. Seneca gave me my own column in the school newspaper, "Dayton's Corner", I couldn't turn it down. He gave me the freedom to say what I want (in moderation of course), talk about whatever I want and research whatever I want. He gave me the freedom of a _writer_. "Dayton's Corner" is in its third year and still going strong.

"We have _all_ wandered these things right?" asked throwing his hands toward his eager audience. We all nodded at once. A smile spread aross his face, "Good. So to feed those curiousities we will be writing letters to the future," everyone looked around for clarification, only to be met with the same puzzled looks as we ourselves had. "Meaning," Mr. Seneca continued, "_You_ will be writing letters to _yourselves_ in the future." We looked blankly. "Your _future_ selves!" he barked.

"Oh" we all moaned and immediately got excited and began chattering.

"Settle down, settle down," Mr. Seneca hushed the class. "In your letters you can ask yourselves anything you want about your futures. Tell yourself what you hope your future is like. What your life is like right now and so and so forth"

I was really excited for this assignment. Maybe I could totally publish my letter in the next issue of "Dayton's Corner"? _I'll ask Mr. Seneca later_ I thought. Writing a letter to my older self was going to be an awesome assignment, I've always wanted to know what was going to happen to me in my future. Marriage? Who? Children? How many? Where will I live? So many questions rushed through my mind, I was getting overly excited.

"So class, you may start. Your letters should be done by the end of class and I will collect them. I will read through them and make sure they are in proper MLA format, and that the spelling and punctuation are all correct" Mr. Seneca stated. "So please, work diligently." and with that and a smile, he turned and stalked off to his desk.

When I looked to see what Mikey was doing, he was already fervently writing, and scribbling. I didn't want to break his concentration, cause once it was broken, it would be _really_ hard to get him back on track. I didn't want to be the reason he failed. When I turned to see if Jasmine needed any assistance I could see she had already written half a page. Her penmanship was flawless. I didn't want to break her concentration either so I turned my attention to my own work. I opened my backpack and took out my three ring binder and was greeted by a picture of me and my baby sister Aimee. She was only six years old and cute as a button. I flipped open my folder and scanned the multicolored index for the tab that read: **ENGLISH**. I flipped to the section and ruffled through about twenty pages of notes before I found a blank page. I pulled of my jacket and drapped in over my backpack. I grabbed the pencil from the inside pocket of my folder and prepared to write. The class room was quiet. Just the perfect setting for focusing, I put my pencil to paper and began my letter

**Letter 1: November 5, 2009**

_**Dear Dayton,**_

Wow. thats so weird writing. My own name. Our own name. Today Mr. Seneca gave us an assignment that I find most interesting. I was assigned to write to write to my future self, my future self being you therefore still being me, and inquire about our future.

So let me catch you up. I'm sixteen years old right now and a Junior at Eaglesborough High School in Eaglesborough, Colorado. My dad, our dad, is in the Air Force and he loves it. Mom, is a teacher at Eaglesborough Elementary, where our little sister Aimee goes. Aimee is so adorable, but when she was first born we really didn't like her. I swore she was trying to take my place. A baby was trying to take my place? I laugh at the thought now, but hey I was nine. I thought the Easter Bunny was real and made of white chocolate that never melted. Mikey is my best friend. Thats never going to change. He's been there for me since we moved here in eighth grade. Guess what? I met a really cute girl today. Her name is Jasmine Miller. She's really pretty. I know its too soon but I think I might like her. I mean, I hardly know anything about her, but there is this instant chemistry that I can't ignore, and you know we haven't had a good relationship since Kathleen Daniels last year and well you know what she did. I'm still looking for a job, I'm just tired of staying home and babysitting Aimee and when it's time I want to see a movie or something mom and dad complain and say "If you want to afford leisures get a job" as they hand over the money of course. I mean I do need a job to pay for gas and insurance on the car. Thye still pay for that and that means they have full control of where I can and can't go.

So I was wandering, how old are you? We. Do we have a job? Oh! Are we still writing? Dating? Married? In love? Kids? Where do we live? I need details. How's Aimee? Dad? Mom? Well until our worlds collide and I meet up with you then, I shall talk to you later.

Sincerly,  
-Dayton

When I finished my letter, I reread it to verify there were no mistakes and the content was acceptable. I smiled at my work, folded the later and placed it in the envelopes Mr. Seneca had evidently passed out while I was in the zone of writing. I addressed the letter; _**Dayton Moor**_. As I finished writing my last name the bell rang for the end of the day. I packed my stuff and chatted with Mikey and told him to meet me in the Journalism room for our after school meeting with the newspaper staff and get them settled for I was going to be a little late. Now that I was newspaper editor I had to conduct the meetings and issues at hand. Miket agreed. "Get her number dude" he whispered as he walked out the room. I talked to Jasmine a little bit, but was cut off when a pretty older girl poked her head in the doorway. She looked just like Jasmine, but a little older. I figured she was the sister Jasmine had told me about earlier.

"Jasmine, you ready? I need to take you home so you can get your gear" the older girl asked.

"Yeah, oh!" she turned to me and smiled, "this is my friend Dayton, he showed me around today" she said to her sister.

"Hi" I waved.

"Dayton, this is my sister Kasey, Kasey, Dayton."

Kasey walked in the class and held out her hand and noticed the smile on her sister's face. "Hi, nice to meet you." I notcied Kasey was very model thin and had the facial features angels wished they had.

"Bye Dayton, text me later?" Jasmine asked as she picked up her back pack and manuevered over to Mr. Seneca at his desk and dropped her envelope in the teacher's awaiting hand.

"Sure," I grabbed my cell phone that was surprisingly on my desk and held it out. "I need your number"

She pulled her cell phone and pushed a button, immediately my cell phone rang and the caller ID read: **Jasmine Miller3**

I smiled and hit cancel. "I did it while you were writing" she smiled. "I get out of volleyball tryouts by six, text me then"

"Okay" I melted at the sound of her flirty voice.

"Bye" she said as she walked out the door.

"See ya Dayton" Kasey said as she followed behind her sister.

I smiled to myself as I put my jacket and back pack on. I walked over to Mr. Seneca with my letter and dropped it on his desk. "There ya go Mr. S" I looked up and saw him smiling. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing." he simply said with the smile on his face. We both laughed as I walked out the room. I then remembered. "Oh! Mr. S, can I have my letter back, I want to publish it in the newspaper"

"Sure," he said. He read my letter, graded it and handed it back to me. "Excellent as usual" he said when he handed it back to me. I looked at the clock, thanked him and ran out.

The newspaper staff meeting went over well. I apologized for being late and started/ Mikey covered sports and found out that our rival school, the Hawks had their best kicker injured in a practice. Frankie Jiller covered academics. Blah. Crimson Jiller his twin sister, covered celebrity gossip. It seemed everyone cared whether or not Beyonce was pregnant, and I answered letters for "Dayton's Corner". I went home that night and played with Aimee. Mom was away on business and Dad was working late at the base, so I ordered chinese for Aimee and I and I started on my homework. As I reached for my Math book, a envelope fell out and I picked it up and placed it on my desk. I started my math and got caught up on a tricky problem. Just then the door swung open and Aimee ran in making loud noises and singing.

"Dayton, whatcha' doing?" she asked.

I hated being interruppted, but I held my cool. "Homework Aimee"

"Can I watch ya?" she sang.

Normally I said no, but if it kept her quiet, why not. "Yeah, just please stay quiet"

That only lasted about fifteen minutes before she pulled her pink MP3 player out and started singing Spice Girls. I groaned and turned around. "Aimee!" I yelled.

"Colors of the world! Spic up your life!" she sang as she danced.

"Aimee!" I yelled once more.

"La la la, la la la la la la!..." she continued.

Thats it. I snatched the ear phones out her ears. "Aimee!"

"What?" she yelled back angrily.

I turned around annoyed and grabbed the envelope. "Go mail this, then put your pajamas on and watch T.V."

"Okay" she giggled and ran out. I heard the front door open and close and repeat the pattern again. I then heard her bound back up the stairs, after a few minutes I heard the familiar sound of the "Power Puff Girls" theme song in the background. _Thank. God._ I finished my homework, checked on Aimee who had fallen asleep, tucked her in bed and went to my own bed. I fell asleep quickly.

Later that night, I woke up to the sound of a car gently rolling to a stop in front of my house. I blinked slowly and looked at the alarm clock next to my bed: **2:49**. _Who the?..._ I thought as I got up and looked out side to the driveway, mom's and dad's cars were both there so it wasn't them. I then looked down the street more and saw a mail truck in front of my house. It wasn't an ordinary truck though. On the side of the truck, in a pretty decal, were the words written: **Future Deleveries: Bringing two worlds together.** I rubbed my eyes out of confusion. Nope. It was real.

The driver got out of the truck, I couldn't see his face for the simple fact it was dark and he was wearing a hat, but he wore the standard mailman uniform. I watched as he crossed to my mailbox with a letter in hand. He opened my mail box and placed the envelope inside. Just then the mailbox glowed from inside, a bright flashy blue, almost like he inserted a exploding star. I gasped. The driver began walking back to the truck, and when he reached his door, he turned around and looked directly up at me standing in the window looking out. My eyes got big. He tipped his hat. I turned around and ducked under the window. I heard the mail truck start and then a faint pop. After a few second of sitting there, cowering. I stood up slowly and looked outside the window. The truck was gone. I immediately ran out my room and down the stairs making sure not to make too much noise and wake anyone. I slowly opened the front door and closed it with a _click_ behind me. I ran across the street to the mailbox, looking both ways to see if the truck was really gone. When I got about three feet away, I could still notice the faint glow of the blue substance in the mailbox. I carefully placed my hand on the handle. It was cool to the touch. I pulled it open and a light blue powdery substance flew out gracefully. I coughed and fanned the dust. When the dust cleared, I stuck my hand in and grabbed the envelope and read it. My mouth dropped open as I read it. _**To: Dayton Moor**_, but thats not what shocked me. What shocked me was the post marked date: 2013...


End file.
